


Butterflies

by Katiebug445



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug445/pseuds/Katiebug445
Summary: Jean and Armin run into a surprise while scouting.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 23





	Butterflies

It always seemed to go like this, Jean thought. No matter what, he always ended up paired off with Armin when they were outside the walls, or gravitating to each other in the barracks back home, always revolving around each other in the most calming ways. Not to mention, Armin always had an uncanny way of being there to save his ass in the nick of time. Somehow, no matter what the situation, they always ended up finding each other.

Today was no different.

They’d been sent out beyond the walls on a scouting trip and had originally been with some of the older veterans, but Jean’s horse had gotten spooked and took off with him still on its back, and ended up separated from everyone else in the middle of the woods. Nearly five minutes later, Armin showed up, laughing at him for his lack of control over the horse. Jean rolled his eyes, and to give them a break, they both walked their steeds to give them a break.

They knew they’d need to head back soon, but it was strangely terrifying and liberating to be out here on their own, away from everyone else. They knew the dangers that could crop up at any moment, of course they did, but Jean wanted to take any chance he could to spend with the blonde, Titans be damned.

Armin always came alive out here like this, always going on about things he’d found in books that his grandfather had, telling him about the ocean, and what the world used to be… Jean loved listening to all of it, he loved the light in Armin’s blue eyes and the spark behind them when he talked like this.

The boys let their horses drink from a small stream for a moment, and left them there while they walked along the water’s edge, just a little ways ahead. Armin was in front of him, chattering on about different animals that used to roam around in the woods, when he stopped and stared ahead at a purple, flowering bush.

It was something neither of them had ever seen before, and Jean could tell the other boy was already curious. Armin approached it cautiously, knowing full well how dangerous it could be to just start messing around with stuff like that.

Suddenly, the blonde smiled, and waved Jean over quietly. Jean made his way over, and huffed a laugh when he saw what Armin was excited about. Directly in front of him, fluttering its wings in the summer air, was a large, dark blue butterfly.

Jean was about to say something when suddenly another one fluttered up from the other side of the bush, and flew over to meet the other. The one in front of Armin fluttered up to meet its companion, and the two started dancing around each other, ascending as they moved around the other, and eventually faded off into the distance.

“What do you think? Are they mating or fighting?” Jean asked, keeping his voice low and keeping his eyes out for any sign of the insects.

“I don’t know. I don’t really know a lot about butterflies.” Armin admitted, his eyes fixed on the spot where they disappeared. “I’d like to hope it was mating, though.”

“Don’t we all.” The taller boy muttered.

Armin was about to make some retort when they caught movement from the other side of the bush, and a couple more butterflies started their way. Armin’s eyes followed them as they hovered around him, but lost them when they landed somewhere behind him. “I wonder if we could take this back inside?” He wondered aloud. “It would be nice to have some of these guys back home. If only to study them a little closer.” He crouched down to get a better look at the bottom of the plant, and that’s when Jean noticed them.

Both of the butterflies had taken a seat on the back of the blonde’s head, folding and unfolding their wings as they settled in, waiting to try eating his hair. Jean almost said something, but he didn’t want to alarm Armin and make them have to leave. Instead, he stood there leaning against a tree, chuckling to himself at the other boy’s intense focus causing him to miss out.

Several more started coming in from around the surrounding plants, all of them hovering over Armin and his light hair, and eventually landing on his head or his cloak.

It was, in short, breathtaking. All of these little brightly colored wings walking around on Armin’s back, creating a rainbow of bugs. Jean took a couple steps closer, wanting a better look at the butterflies, and gently called out “Armin, don’t freak out, but there’s bugs all over your back.”

Naturally, the other boy’s face was filled with panic, but Jean put a finger to his lips and then reached out. A curious orange-colored butterfly crawled up onto his finger, and Jean held it out, allowing his friend to see. “Look.” he said, a gentle smile tugging at his lips. “They’re all over you.”

Armin tried to get a look, but he couldn’t see over his shoulder, but moved very carefully out of his crouch. “They must like you, too. There’s one on your shoulder.”

Jean looked down out of the corner of his eye and snorted. “What d’ya know?” He turned back to Armin, grinning, and the two stayed still for another moment before their friends decided to go back to the bush and off of them. They made their way back to the horses, Armin all the while spitting out every piece of information he had on the creatures, and vowed to look up even more stuff when they got home.

“You will share what you find, right?” Jean asked.

The tip of Armin’s nose went pink, but he nodded. “Of course, if you’re interested. You don’t have to humor me.”

“No, I…” Jean paused for a moment, getting back on his horse, and waited for Armin to do the same. “I like hearing you talk, I guess. I don’t know. And I’d like to know more. Honestly.”

The blonde beside him shot him a challenging grin. “Then why don’t you just come with me?”

Jean just smiled and turned his head in front of him as the two made their way back to the rest of the scouts, but it was enough of an answer that Armin couldn’t help but celebrate a little. He knew, as soon as they got home and were debriefed, that Jean would find him and they’d begin their search.

It always happened that way.


End file.
